The un-named file
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: Sherlock finds a file on John's laptop that requires a password. While John has his own problems in the bedroom. One-shot. Johnlock.


"I'm so tired" John muttered to himself while his head hit the pillow on his bed. He had no idea how Sherlock managed to work all day and night without a single moment of sleep. John had only been working a few hours but he was already hugging his mattress. It wasn't dark enough to go to sleep John thought while a weak beam of sunlight came from the window, blinding him. He knew there was only one way he could settle himself down for a good night's sleep, and that was to think about Sherlock. John knew his feelings for Sherlock completely crossed the friendship zone, but he couldn't help it. The doctor shut his eyes and wrapped himself around some of his blanket, and then he was off. John started with Sherlock's face; his sharp perfect cheekbones, his dreamy eyes and his soft white skin. John let out a soft moan into his pillow, making sure Sherlock wouldn't hear him from the living room. The detective than brought one of his hands up to his face and pushed his fingers through his short blonde hair. It was nothing like Sherlock's; dark brown with gorgeous curls, beautifully complementing his pale complexion.

Sherlock sat in the living room with his legs crossed typing away on John's laptop, it's always John's laptop. "He really needs to sort out his filing system..." the detective mumbled to himself while invading John's documents. Then Sherlock's attention flew to a corner file that was un-named. The detective anxiously clicked on it only to reveal it needed a password. Sherlock felt a smile stretch across his face, finally something he could do. The detective stared at the screen and brought his hands to his face to think it over. "Well, it must be something he holds dear, or something he's embarrassed about" Sherlock continued to mutter to himself. Then his face lit while he frantically typed in his first attempt, which he thought would be his only attempt until the laptop flashed red and proved Sherlock wrong. "Damn it!" the detective spat at the screen. Of course he would be mad he never normally gets things wrong, especially if it had something to do with his dear friend John. Sherlock knew everything about John; what he liked, who he liked, hobbies, habits, diet... there was nothing that Sherlock didn't know. Or was this it, the only secret that John didn't even want _Sherlock _to know. The detective than felt an unfamiliar emotion flow through him making his heart ache painfully and before he knew it Sherlock's eyes were flooding with tears.

John was done thinking about Sherlock's face as he'd already moved onto Sherlock's chest; naked in all its glory. The doctor's hand that had once been in his hair had now found its way down into John's pants. Now and again the doctor would let out a moan or arch his back up in pleasure, John hated himself when he masturbated over his friend but he knew these feelings were one-sided and there was nothing he could do about it. The blanket had now abandoned him and was spread out across the floor, leaving John exposed. The doctor's breaths got heavier and heavier and his moans got louder and louder while John's masturbation kept getting more intense until he let out a name in-between moans that made him stop in his tracks. Shit. John's clean hand came across his mouth in shock while he assessed his situation; he had just moaned Sherlock's name out loud, surely he heard it from the living room, if he had their friendship was over. Who would want to stay with someone who masturbated over you every night?

What was that noise? Sherlock thought from the living room. If he didn't know any better it sounded like his name. The detective who still had tear stains all over his shirt withdrew his attention from the unnamed file and slowly stood up from his chair. "Did that come from the bedroom?" Sherlock anxiously questioned himself taking very small steps towards the kitchen. The detective was sure that he heard his name called from... John's bedroom. Sherlock flinched at the thought of his friend. His hands covered his mouth while he tried to make sense of the situation. Was John, John Watson the man he has been in love with for too long, masturbating over him? Sherlock tried to listen out for any more evidence but the whole flat was silent. Maybe he had imagined it; maybe he heard it because he wanted to hear it? Just as Sherlock was about to turn around to go back to his chair he heard the exact same noise come from John's bedroom again, only this time it was louder.

John had done it again, he had moaned Sherlock's name and even louder this time he was convinced. Before John could continue to regret his actions a very anxious and disturbed Sherlock rushed into the room. Both men froze. John was still on his bed, wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms that were around his ankles. To make things worse the doctor's hair was a mess, his face was the darkest shade of red and small areas of the duvet had already been covered by John's white, salty liquid. Sherlock didn't know what to do, but he was well aware of what he _was_ doing; staring at his naked room-mate who had clearly been masturbating...over him. "Get out!" John shouted at Sherlock whose eyes were still fixed on him, or rather his body. "I mean it Sherlock, get out now!" the doctor continued to shout at the detective. Sherlock didn't leave the room, instead he took a seat next to John on the sticky bed, "I heard you moan" the detective said now looking at the ground, "I heard you moan my name" he softly spoke. John froze, he didn't know how to respond; if Sherlock knows he's been masturbating over him he'll definitely leave the flat.

"Well,I was just calling you so that you could bring my laptop to me" John tried to string a sentence together but the shock was still hitting him hard. Sherlock silently sat up from the bed and left the room returning with John's laptop. "Umm thanks. You can leave now" the doctor mumbled while grabbing the laptop off Sherlock, who was now standing over him.

"Not quite yet, there's this file in your documents that I can't open for some reason" the detective stated while crossing his arms. John watched Sherlock's gaze as it drifted to the bottom half of John, who was still naked. "Sherlock can you please not look at me like that it's making me feel uncom... wait a minute why have you been looking through my files you pric!" John jumped out of his position so he could properly face his tall friend.

"I was just tiding your files until I came across this one" Sherlock tried to defend himself while pointing one of his long bony fingers at John's laptop screen. The doctor's face immediately turned to an even darker shade than before "that's none of your business!" John yelled trying to hide his embarrassment. Sherlock leant closer to John so that their faces were only inches apart "If you tell me the password I'll let you do anything to me" the detective whispered in a husky voice which made John shiver.

Obviously Sherlock was just playing with him John thought, now that Sherlock knows how he feels about him he'll just use it against him whenever he likes. John sighed and looked back at the laptop screen before typing in a very long password, and then 100s of pictures covered the laptop screen. Sherlock gasped as he scanned through the endless pictures of him, at every angle possible. "What is this?" he asked John who was also looking through his collection of photos, "Well everyone needs a hobby right?" the doctor replied smiling at Sherlock. John leant closer to the detective before pressing his lips against Sherlock's. It was short and sweet and as they slowly drew away from each other John could tell Sherlock still had another question to ask. "So what was your password then?" the detective finally prompted at John who was already coming back for another kiss. Then Sherlock felt John's lips move against his as he whispered, "IloveyouSherlockHolmes!".


End file.
